plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Z Com
Zombie Command or Z-Com is a fictional international military organization, exclusive to the Necroa Virus. They are humanity's last defense against the zombie apocalypse, and serves as the player's main challenge while evolving the Necroa Virus. Overview Z-Com first appears a short period of time after the Cytopathic Reanimation is purchased and zombies are unleashed and known to the world. They will fortify a randomly selected uninfected or one of the least uninfected countries and attempt to eradicate zombies that are within and try to invade that country. They gradually become more powerful over time, and the population from that country under its protection will posses a higher combat advantage than normal, which is usually enough to stop a weak undead horde and even large hordes, if a country is large enough, so it is recommended to deal with them quickly. If the Z-Com protecting the country is left untouched or is successfully keeping the undead at bay, they will send a plane over to a different uninfected or one of the least uninfected countries. If continued to not be dealt with they will launch a worldwide campaign to eliminate all zombies and begin establishing more and more bases (This has about as much power as the Cure to any other plague type and may possibly exceed). Z-Com will continue to have an increase in combat effectiveness over time (as the military organization continues to prepare the populous for an undead attack as well as honing their own soldiers skills). A swift, powerful, and relentless zombie assault is crucial to successfully overwhelming the military organization. They are the biggest threat to the player in the Necroa Virus plague type, as often breaking through their heavy fortifications will require multiple Abilities to be utilized, especially when Z-COM are ignored when first made in a country. If the player fails to act in time, Z-Com will quickly spread to several regions and have constructed defenses in multiple countries, making it to close impossible for your zombie forces overwhelm, leading to an eventual Game Over. Z-Com Tips to defeat *If Z-COM is activated in a island country (Greenland, Madagascar, etc.), try to send a zombie horde there as soon as possible. If your zombies are too late, Z-COM will find another country to defend. *The right side of the symptom tree is often better when used against Z-COM. A pinch of the symptoms on the right side allow zombies to have minor and significant battle advantages. *Sending zombie hordes constantly can be a useful technique but will depend on the symptoms and abilities you have evolved. Trivia *Z-Com was inspired by X-Com from the X-Com series, which is a fictional organization which terminates extraterrestrial *While the country's government may collapse, Z-Com may reinstate a new government and continue funding cure research, albeit at much slower rate. *Usually, the Z-Com bases are destroyed whenever 100% of the country's population is zombified or dead. *However, there are rare cases of the Z-Com main base being overwhelmed by zombies before the population is completely killed; in this situation, the combat advantage is greatly reduced and the zombies will destroy the region. *It is also possible for the HQ to have a security breach, resulting in the loss of higher command and reducing the combat advantage of the populous in the Z-Com controlled country, making it vulnerable to your attacks. *when a base is destroyed it displays the text"the z-com base in (country name here) was destroyed by an overwhelming force of zombies.there were no survivors *The symbol displayed when (see above) is a pair of white zombie hands pulling open the base doors. Gallery Airplane fort.png|Z-Com plane Popup solder@2x.png|Z-Com logo in-game Category:Event Category:Necroa Virus